Nightwing VS Daredevil
Nightwing VS Daredevil is the upcoming 99th episode of Death Battle, featuring Nightwing from DC Comics and Daredevil from Marvel Comics in a battle of the acrobatic, stick-fighting vigilantes. Nightwing will be portrayed by Danny Shepherd and Daredevil will be portrayed by Tyler Tackett. Description Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Nightwing Wiz: In modern times, the...questionable whimsies of the circus are all but dead. Boomstick: And good riddance, because the world doesn't need any more clowns. Wiz: Yet, in it's heyday, few performances could top the trapeze mastery of the Flying Graysons. Boomstick: Well, until a mobster cut their cord on life short, literally. Wiz: But they had a son, young, but just as talented as them. Orphaned and alone, all seemed hopeless for Dick Grayson. Boomstick: Until he scored the coolest foster dad in the friggin universe: The goddamn Batman. Wiz: And under the Caped Crusader, Dick wasn't just a son, he was a sidekick, a superhero, he was Robin. Until he wasn't. (Robin punches Batman in the jaw, he falls to the ground) Smokey: You got knocked the f*** out, man! Boomstick: Robin spent many many years kicking bad guys around the back alleys of Gotham City with his new dad. Who can forget the time he crushed Blockbuster under a truck, or when he whipped out that shark repellant? Never leave home without it, kids. Wiz: But then Batman suddenly realized, "You know what, bringing kids into battle is actually a bad idea!", so he fired him, and then promptly forgot this little revelation. Boomstick: Holy time to update the resume, Batman! Probably for the best, though, I mean, come on, the kid didn't even have a proper pair of pants! What's your problem, Bruce? see scenes from the 2019 Titans trailer Nightwing: F*** Batman. Boomstick: Whoa, the mouth on this one. Wiz: Actually, it WAS for the best, though, not in the way Batman hoped. Inspired by a story of an ancient Kryptonian superhero, Dick took to the streets by himself with a brand new uniform and a brand new name, from then on, he would be known as...Nightwing. Boomstick: Gotta hand it to Bats, he sure knows how to mold a kid into a criminal crushing machine, with expertise in tae kwon do, ninjutsu, akido, and a bunch of other styles, Nightwing is one of the finest martial artist in comic book history. Wiz: No doubt helped by his world class acrobatic skills, he is one of only three people on Earth who are capable of performing a quadruple flip. Boomstick: And between the fancy schooling he got at Hudson U and being a founding member of the Teen Titans, he's got brains and brawn, plus a whole lot of weapons. Wiz: Nightwing's suit is lightweight, bulletproof, and makes virtually no sound when moving, the blue colors even turn black while in the dark. His mask features a holographic UI, complete with night vision and a spectral analyzer. Boomstick: He's rocking utility belts on his wrists and ankles full of lock picks, smoke pellets, and staples that are so strong, they can support the weight of a freaking helicopter! Wiz: He also carries a rebreather, grapple gun, and wing dings. Boomstick: That weird alien font with all the shapes? Oh, I'll figure out your secret one day, Wing Dings. Daredevil Death Battle Results Wiz: The winner is... Trivia * The connections between Nightwing and Daredevil are that they are acrobatic nighttime vigilantes that specialize in close-quarters combat and have tonfas as signature weapons as well having seen their parents killed when they were young. * This is the 1st live action Death Battle. Screwattack collaborated with Ismahawk, who are best known for their live action versus series Minute Match Ups and Nightwing: The Series. ** Ismahawk has experience with both combatants as they made a live action Nightwing fan series and Daredevil was planned to appear on Minute Match Ups before they took a production hiatus. * This is the 13th Marvel VS DC themed episode, after Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Batman VS Spider-Man, Batman VS Captain America, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, Flash VS Quicksilver, Hulk VS Doomsday, Venom VS Bane, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther VS Batman and Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate. Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Live Action Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:Season 5 episodes Category:'Comic Book' Themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:'Vigilantes' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles